


A Little Bit of Jemma

by Heylittleyahtzee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Music. Skye is working alone in the lab late at night when Mambo No. 5 comes on the radio. Jemma catches her singing and dancing along and admits that she’s never heard the song before. Skye is absolutely horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Jemma

Skye goes back down to the lab after dinner. A piece of code has been banging around in her head for hours and she needs to get it into a program before it drives her crazy. Fitz and Simmons are still in the kitchen arguing about some solution rusting through its specialized casing. May is in the cockpit for some quality “people are exhausting leave me alone” time, and Coulson disappeared with Trip into his office which could only mean they were playing with the bus model and war memorabilia. 

Really it’s an average night.

Skye cranks up the radio and types speedily. As much as she loves coding, she also loves the people upstairs and not working twelve hour days. The team hasn’t had a night off in nearly two weeks. The missions and the low-tech nature of their lives keep them busy and borderline exhausted. The faster Skye finishes her code, the faster she can start recharging her batteries.

Skye is about half way through when the tone on the radio changes and the familiar bars of music come blasting out. Skye laughs out loud and turns it up. She hasn’t heard this song in forever. 

“A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side,” she sings along, fingers dancing across the keyboard “A little bit of Rita is all I need, A little bit of Tina is what I see…” Skye sways her hips to the beat, stepping away from the counter to dance along to the lyrics. It feels good to let loose and soon Skye is dancing and singing wildly in the middle of the lab without a care in the world. The song is so catchy she doesn’t even hear Jemma come down the stairs.

Jemma, on the other hand, can most definitely hear Skye. She stands in the doorway to the lab bemusedly and watches Skye bounce around. She’d originally come down to see if she could entice Skye back upstairs and into bed. Jemma missed Skye, what with all the missions. Things were different now. Instead of standing beside her in the lab or Comms room during missions, Skye was usually out in the field. All she wanted was to spend some quality time with her girlfriend.

The song ends and Skye strikes a pose. Jemma laughs and claps enthusiastically. It’s not every day she’s privy to such an interesting performance. Skye spins around and grins sheepishly at Jemma, tucking her stray hair behind one ear. 

“Hey, uh, didn’t see you there,” she says. Jemma snorts and steps over to wrap her arms around Skye’s waist.

“Obviously not. That was quite the song, what is it?” Jemma asks curiously. Skye gapes at her.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” she says. Jemma shakes her head. Skye groans.

“How can you not know Mambo No. 5? It’s like a mandatory part of childhood!”

“Oh, well, as I child I listened to classical music almost entirely. It enhances brain development,” Jemma explains, “I didn’t start listening to more mainstream musicians until I was older.” Skye sighs heavily.

“We need to fix this,” she declares, pulling away from Jemma to go to her computer. Jemma trails after her cautiously. 

“What exactly are we doing?” she asks. Skye winks at Jemma and pulls up her music library. 

“We’re going to listen to all the songs every nineties kid should know by heart,” Skye explains mischievously. Jemma laughs and waits patiently as Skye selects a song. Finally Skye finds it, the song that no one can resist. 

The music starts fast, trumpets blaring, and Skye offers Jemma her hand. Jemma takes it without hesitation. Skye’s hips move to the beat with startling precision. She pushes Jemma away pulls her back and spins her around. Jemma squeals and laughs as they dance around each other. All of a sudden Skye pulls her in close, their hips moving together. 

“She’ll make you take your take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain,” Skye sings as Jemma laughs, “She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet to your brain! Come On!” The look in Skye’s eyes is one of pure glee. Jemma can hardly stand the happiness bubbling up in her chest. Skye makes her whole world disappear with just a look. Something inside her clicks and all of a sudden Jemma knows she loves Skye. Not the kind of love she’d had before when they were friends, and not the blossoming love of new romance. This is something deeper.

“Upside inside out, she’s living la vida loca!” Skye continues, relishing the feeling of Jemma in her arms as they move together. She has a feeling she’ll never get enough of Jemma. There’s just something about her that stays steady. Skye pulls her close and spins them again, soaking in the warmth of Jemma against her already overheated skin. Jemma laughs again and Skye thinks she could dance forever if Jemma asked her to.

The song comes to an end eventually, out with a bang and the brass. Skye plans it perfectly, dipping Jemma just as the last note sounds and kissing her senseless. Jemma pushes back, eager and giddy. She’s not sure the last time she felt this kind of rush. Skye pulls her back up and holds her close. Their cheeks are flushed red and their breathing is heavy. Skye kisses Jemma again, slowly this time. For a moment everything is perfect.

Jemma pulls back hesitantly, a small nervous smile on her face.

“That was very good,” she agrees. Skye beams at her.

“Without me you would have never known what you were missing,” she teases. Jemma bites her lip and reaches up to brush Skye’s bangs out of her eyes. 

“No I really wouldn’t have,” she murmurs. Skye feels her heart twinge at the tone in Jemma’s voice. Jemma just smiles at her, eyes dark with something Skye can’t exactly place. Jemma leans in and brushes their lips together again, leaning her forehead against Skye’s.

“I love you,” she says quietly. Skye blinks in surprise. Neither of them had ever said it before. For a moment she doesn’t know what to do. A small sun bursts into existence in her chest, lighting Skye up from the inside out. Her grin widens until the muscles practically give out and Skye tugs Jemma against her tightly. Jemma smiles and squeezes Skye gently. 

“You don’t need to say it back,” she adds, “I understand if it’s too soon. I know we’ve only been together for a few short months-“ Skye cuts her off with a finger on her lips and a devilish glint in her eye. Jemma falls silent, eyes wide as Skye rushes back to her computer. 

An electric keyboard and guitar cut through the silence and Skye spins around to take Jemma’s hands back in hers, bouncing along to the upbeat tune coming from her speakers.

“I thought love was only true in fairytales,” she sings along, “Meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me, that’s the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams.” Jemma tilts her head to the side, entirely perplexed. Skye giggles through the words but manages to keep it together.

“Then I saw your face, now I’m a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind.” She pulls Jemma close and looks her in the eye, “I’m in love! oooooh I’m a believer, I couldn’t leave her if I tried!” Jemma’s mouth drops open in surprise, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Skye winks at her again, leaning forward for another kiss. Jemma holds her as tightly as she can, fingers digging into Skye’s back as Jemma kisses her again and again. Skye keeps swaying to the music, enticing Jemma to do the same. Jemma doesn’t think she’ll ever feel as happy as she does in that moment ever again. The love pouring over her is so strong she can hardly remember to breathe.

When the chorus comes around again they sing it together.


End file.
